Kiss Me
by FanGirlSwag
Summary: Mia Swan is the complete opposite of her sister Bella. She also has the one thing her sister craves for. Immortality. Everyone says she's happy, go lucky, and full of life. But is she really, or is she hiding her pain and fears behind a smile and makeup. Is she the really the girl they thought they knew?
1. Prologue

I hate telling people they are right. Ever since I was younger I always had to be right. But this time my mother knew she was right and knew that I knew she was right too. Which irritated me to no end.

What she was right on, well I'll just say I got into some bad things and made some bad choices. It wasn't my fault though, actually maybe it was but I was going crazy. I couldn't take it anymore.

You see I'm a medium, if you don't know what that, is it means you can see ghosts. When we moved to Florida the town we moved into had many spirits and just seeing them are driving me crazy. They are all old and always want to talk. Then I started seeing other things like demons.

Then I literally went crazy and then I asked my mom to take me to someone and get me pills to stop the spirits from appearing to me. She took me to a psychiatrist and he asked me all these questions and I answered him truthfully, he diagnosed me with bipolar disorder.

He prescribed me to antipsychotic drugs. They've been blocking out my second sense, as most people call it. But it's hard to know when they wear off.

My mother is getting worried about me I've been going out to parties every night not getting back in until 4 in the morning. I started smoking weed and getting drunk every night. My grades have dropped and I'm barely even going to school anymore.

This weekend my sister Bella is coming home with her boyfriend Edward. Mom thinks it will be good for me. But honestly it won't change a thing.

I bet your wondering what my name is. Well my name is Mia Ann Swan, the other Swan girl.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up with a nauseating feeling I got up and ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out in the toilet. My head was pounding so I opened the medicine cabinet and took out the Advil. I took one and made way downstairs.

I walked over to the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

_Mia,_

_Gone to run some errands and then to pick up Bella and Edward from the airport. I have a surprise for you when you get home. Be home around 5._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I forgot Bella was coming this weekend with her boyfriend. It's probably going to be a shocker to that Edward guy that we're sisters since me and Bella look nothing alike. The only thing me and Bella have in common is our brown hair and brown eyes. Bella's tall she's about 5 10' and I'm short being a height of only 5'. I have dimples and tan very easily, while Bella has no dimples and is extremely pale.

Bella also always has her hair no longer than where her shoulder blades end, where as mine ends right where my but starts. I'm the more sociable and athletic sister, while Bella is smart and clumsy. Bella would rather where jeans and t-shirt everywhere and I think you should dress as if you were seeing your worst enemy. We are literally complete opposites.

I'm scared for this "surprise". Last surprise I got I was freaked out beyond anything. During this surprise I met my great grandmother. I know your probably thinking that its a good surprise. But she wasn't any normal great grandmother that's like 90. No she didn't look a day over 18.

Apparently in my family there's this thing that skips two generations. Every medium in the third generation stops aging at 18. It was kind of scary seeing as I was only 13 at the time. Now I'm 15 and I only have 3 more real birthdays. You should also know there is normally only one medium in every generation.

The phone started to ring, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hello" I said as I answered it.

"Mia? It's Britney." My best friend Britney said.

"Yea it's me, hey Brit."

"You sound awful."

"More like hungover."

"Yea that was some party, I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out tonight?" Britney asked.

"I can't my sisters coming home, I can't go out all weekend." I groaned.

"Oh that sucks, well after she leaves we'll hang out." She said.

"Got that right."

"Hey I gotta go." Britney said.

"Alright, bye Brit."

"Bye Mia."

Britney is my best friend, she's the only best friend I've ever had. Everyone else in my old school thought I was weird. I mean they weren't wrong but it still hurt. Britney is the definition of a real life Barbie. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes and very tan skin. She's not tall, but not short and she's skinny.

When I first started school she was the first one to talk to me. She was popular and pretty two things I wanted desperately. My goal was to not be the weird girl in this school. I did everything with her, then we both got close we were so inseparable. She got invited to a party and told me about all the fun she had and got me into it. I did whatever the older kids said I didn't want to be known as weird even if I knew I was.

I put the phone back on the hook. I have to use the house phone since my mother took away my cell phone. She said when I got my grades up I could get it back. But I haven't so I still don't have it. But that's whatever I really don't care. I decided it was time to take a shower so I went upstairs to the bathroom. I turned on the water and hopped in. I took my time and made my way back to my bedroom when I was done. I looked at the clock and it was 4.

I went to my dresser and pulled out my black circle skirt and aqua blue lace crop top. I let my hair air dry not really caring at the moment, since she probably was going to be dragged to the beach. I went to my closet and put on my black studded Dr. Martens. I did my makeup which was a light brown smokey eye and pink lips. I slipped on my favorite bracelets and my silver bow earrings. I walked to my mirror and smiled at my reflection, pleased with my appearance. I walked over to my desk and logged onto Twitter. I had 3 notifications all from Britney.

MiaBoo text me when your off lock down.

MiaBoo I miss you girl.

MiaBoo I'm going to be lost without you tonight.

I smiled at things she wrote me. She's literally one of the reasons I can function besides my mom and Bella.

Barbie_ I will, miss you too, and just stay with Jake or someone.

"Mia where are you? Bella and Edward are here." I heard my mom call.

"Coming!" I called back.

I shut my laptop and started for the door. Well here goes nothing.

**A/N: A link of pictures for the story will be linked on my profile. Remember to review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

I walked down the stairs and I could hear my mother chatting with Bella, asking her all kinds of questions. I looked over the edge of the railing and some guy, who I assumed to be Edward, was standing next to Bella. He was handsome but he had this aura around him like to watch out. I got this eerie feeling like when I see the demons. I shook those thoughts out if my head and called for Bella.

"Bella." I smiled.

"Mia." She said as she ran over to hug me. "How've you been?"

"I've been good, you know as good as I can be." I said, she nodded knowingly.

"I know." She said.

"How've you been?"

"Great." Bella answered. "Mia this is Edward," Bella said motioning to the man standing next to her.

"Nice to meet you Edward." I said sticking out my hand, he grabbed it and it was extremely cold. Like when a spirit passes through you.

"Nice to meet you as well." He said.

"Mia, why don't you show Edward the guest bedroom, I'm going to take Bella to the kitchen to talk about some things." My mom said.

"Sure." I shrugged and gestured towards the stairs. He followed me up them and I opened the door to his room.

"This is your room." I said.

"Thanks, can u ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are you? I can't smell you." He asked.

"What do you mean what am I? You can't smell me?" I said weirded out

"Nothing."

"Alright, then." I said. Turning on my heal.

He is definitely not human or maybe supernatural. But I sure as hell wasn't telling him I was a medium anytime soon. That was just too creepy.

"Mia, come outside." I heard Bella call.

I walked towards the back door but not before heading for the fridge and grabbing an iced tea. I shut the fridge and walked outside to be met with Bella and mom sitting at the patio table by the pool.

"Hey." I said while sitting down.

"We need to ask you something." My mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Would you like to move to Forks with me." Bella asked.

"Yea, but I can't." I said

"Why not?" My mom asked.

"Britney, I can't just leave her."

"Why don't you invite her over now, she can spend the whole weekend with you." My mom said.

"I'll do that, but I'm not saying yes until I talk it over with Britney." I said and got up to go use the phone. I jumped a little to see Edward sitting on the counter with books in his hand.

"Hey Edward, Bella's outside." I said.

"I'm just going to study."

"Study. You're going to study while your in Florida. Study." I said shocked

"Yes study." He said.

"Ok, do you want anything to eat anything." I said

"No I'm not hungry." He said.

"Alright then." I said while walking over to the phone. I dialed Britney's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello." Britney answered.

"Brit, it's Mia."

"Hey babe."

"You wanna spend the weekend at my place?" I asked

"Course, momma changed her mind."

"You could say that." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'll explain it when you get here." I said.

"Alright I'll be there in 10" she said and then hung up.

I walked outside and told mom she was coming. Then I went upstairs and changes into a bikini with shorts over them. I figured I would ask my mom or Bella to take us to the beach. I heard Britney call for me.

"Mia I'm here." Britney called.

I ran down the stairs and gave her a hug.

"Hey Britney." I said.

"I didn't know we were going to the beach." She said.

"I'll give you a swim suit now c'mon I gotta tell you some stuff." I said dragging her up the stairs.

"So what happened."

"My mom wants me to move to Forks and live with my dad." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have no clue." I said. "But I told I would talk to you about before I make a decision. "

"I think you should go." She said.

"Why?"

"It might help your ghost problem." She said. "Then you wouldn't have to take those pills."

"Maybe."

"Go to Forks, I'll visit during the summer and we'll make it work. It will help you I know it will." She said.

"Fine I'll go but let's make this weekend the best." I said.

"There's a beach party tonight." She smiled.

"We're going I'll get you a bathing suit and then we'll find a ride."

"Ok" I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a bathing suit. I threw it at her and then walked downstairs to find my mom.

"Mom." I called

"Yes honey." She said

"I'll go but only if you'll take me and Britney to a party at the beach." I said.

"Alright tell me when you are ready." She said.

"We're ready." Britney said walking up to us.

"Alright just let me tell Bella." She said walking away.

"We'll party tonight and pack tomorrow." She said.

"Ok let's go." My mom said grabbing her keys.

**A/N: Again links are on my profile for the story so you get a visual of everything. Are you guys liking the story or does it suck? Criticism would be really helpful. So just let me know what you think. Thank you! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

We pulled up to the beach and got out the car we thanked my mom and headed towards the party. It had already started and there were lots of people there. We said hi to our other friends and then we made our way to where everyone was dancing.

I started to dance and these guys brought me and Britney drinks. We danced and drank all night long.

I woke up in my bed and rolled over to find Britney passed out in my bed next to me. I didn't feel sick at all, I just had a slight stink of alcohol on me. I got up and grabbed some comfortable clothes since I was going to be packing my stuff today and headed for the shower.

I got in and did what I had to do. I got out and changed into shorts and a T-shirt. The floor was really cold so I ran back to my room and put on socks and slippers I threw my hair into a messy bun. I looked over to my bed and saw Britney was awake.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Hey, you know what's funny?" She said.

"No what."

"I'm not hung-over at all."

"I wasn't either, but you might want to take a shower you reek of alcohol." I said.

"Ok." She said going over to her duffle bag and pulling out shorts and a T-shirt. After she left I went downstairs to eat.

"Hey mom." I said walking into the kitchen

"Hey, Mia. Did you have a fun time last night." She asked.

"Yea, thanks for letting me go." I said.

"Who dropped you off home last night?"

"Joe's mom." I said.

"Where's Britney?" Bella asked.

"In the shower." I told her.

"Well here's your breakfast." Mom said placing a plate I front of me.

"Edward are you going to eat anything." My mom asked.

"No thank you Renee." He said.

"C'mon Eddie boy mom makes the best pancakes." I said.

"Eddie boy?" He questioned.

"Yes that's your new nickname since Edward is so lame." I said.

"And Eddie boy is better?" He chuckled.

"Much." I stated.

"Morning Renee." I heard Britney say behind me.

"Morning Hun. Take a seat I'll fix you a plate." My mom said as Britney took a seat next to me.

"Thank you Renee." She said.

"Hi I'm Britney, semi-permanent resident here." She laughed while waving.

"Bella, I'm Mia's sister."

"Nice to meet you." Britney said.

"I'm" Edward started.

"Eddie boy." I interrupted.

"Nice to meet you too Eddie boy." She laughed.

"Actually it's Edward." He said.

"Eddie boy is cooler." Britney said simply as mom put a plate in front of Britney. "Thank you." Britney said.

"I guess so." Edward mumbled.

We finished breakfast and me and Britney went upstairs to start packing.

"We need suitcases." Britney said.

"I know, we have to go into the attic to get them." I said.

"Is there a problem."

"No I just hate the attic." I said.

"Let's ask Edward or your mom to get them." Britney said.

"Ok."

We walked Bella's room and opened the door.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Can you help us get the suitcases from the attic." I asked.

"Sure." He said.

We all walked down the hall and I pulled down the stairs that led to the attic. Edward pulled down 3 luggages and 2 duffle bags. That were obviously mine since they were leopard print and had my name on them in hot pink letters.

"Thank you!" I said as me and Britney dragged them all back to my room.

"Alright Britney you start with my dresser and I'll start with the closet." She nodded and we got to work.

I grabbed a big suitcase and lugged it over to my closet. Did I mention I love shoes. Yea I pretty much shoved all my shoes into one luggage. Some went into the next one too. We finished four hours later. I left out an outfit and my tooth brush.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Let's watch a movie." Britney suggested.

"Ok let's got to the basement though." I said. We both went downstairs but not before stopping in the kitchen to get two gallon tubs of ice cream and spoons.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Horror." Britney said.

"Let's watch the Possession." I said.

"Omg best movie ever!"

"I know right!" We both sat down started the movie which was one of favorites.

Night came too fast and Britney's mom said she could stay over again tonight. I was sitting in my bed and Britney was fast asleep next to me. I decided to do a little research so I got up and sat at my desk and pulled out my laptop.

I went onto google and typed in just a theory I had about Edward. I typed in 'history of vampires'...

**A/N; Starting to get good, I hope. Links on my profile for outfits and everything. New pictures come out along with the chapter every time. So just let me know what you think and what you want to happen in the future.**


	5. Chapter 4

I found all this stuff about vampires, but what really got to think that Edward really was a vampire was the stuff on the cold ones. I mean he said he couldn't smell me and he asked me what I was. He can't be human he just can't be.

I got up off my chair and headed towards Edwards room and twisted the knob slowly. I pushed open the door and Edward was nowhere to be found. I shut the door and turned around and I came face to face with Edward.

"Looking for me?" He asked as I gasped in shock.

"Yea I was just wondering about something." I said.

"What?" He asked .

"Areyouavampire?" I said so fast.

"Who told you and what are you." He said.

"No one told me, I figured it out myself." I said. "I mean you don't eat, you won't go outside during the day, and your extremely pale and cold."

"Well what are you I can't smell you or read your mind." He said.

"I'm a medium."

"A medium?" He questioned like I was insane.

"Yes, I can see ghosts."

"I know it's just you're not a normal one."

"I know in three years I won't be aging anymore."

"Why?"

"It runs in the family, but skips two generations." I said.

"Oh, so will Bella stop aging?" He asked hopefully.

"No she's not a medium, there's only one in every generation." I told him. "So you're a vampire."

"And your point is?" He said.

"Why haven't you killed my sister." I said.

"I'm a vegetarian, we only kill animals." He said.

"This is so cool! A real life vampire." I exclaimed.

"Shhh, I don't want the world to know." He said.

"Oh right, well I'm going back to bed. See you tomorrow." I said and turned around back towards my room. As I was walking down the hall I could've sworn I heard someone whisper my name. I turned around and Edward wasn't there anymore, I got this weird feeling and headed down the hall towards my room. When I got there I laid down next to Britney and drifted to sleep.

I woke up to Britney shaking me awake.

"Get up, Get up your mom has news."

"What is it?" I groaned

"I don't but you'll find out." She said.

I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ouch." I said while getting up and following Britney downstairs as she laughed.

We made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen, to find everyone sitting around the table.

"So what's up?" I said taking a seat.

"So, great grandma Dwyer is currently moving into Forks and she would love it if you lived with her while she stayed there." My mother said

"Yes I would love to live with her!" I exclaimed.

"Alright then let me go call her." She said as she went to go get her phone.

"I'm glad you chose your grandma's" Edward said

"Why?" I asked.

"My sister Alice is a good friend of Miss. Georgia Dwyer." He said

"She is?" I questioned.

"Yes, she's excited because Bella's told her all about your love for fashion." He said.

"She love it too?" I asked.

"Yea it's pretty much her life." He said.

"Mine too." I said.

"Now you have another Barbie doll." Britney laughed.

"Yea now I don't have to use Bella." I laughed.

"You and Alice are going to be perfect for each other I can already tell." Bella said.

"I gotta go upstairs and get ready or I'll make us miss our flight." I laughed.

I got up and left and Britney followed behind me. We got to my room and I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Britney." I said getting teary.

"I'm gonna miss you too Mia." She said. Just as we pulled away we heard a car honk.

"That's my mom." Britney said while grabbing her bag.

I followed her down the stairs and pulled her into one last hug before she ran to her mom's car. I watched her car go until I couldn't see it anymore and then went back upstairs. I took a deep breath and then started getting ready.

I put on my favorite tank top that said 'normal is boring' on the front and the back of the shirt had cut outs on it. I put on my light wash skinny jeans that were all torn up. I put on my red Dr. Martens with my black fake diamond earrings and my black spiked cuff. I curled my hair and did a brown smokey eye with pink lips.

I started to take my stuff downstairs. Once I finally got down there I was met by Bella.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Edward come help Mia with her bags." Bella called.

Edward came and took my luggage out to my mom's car and we all piled in. We got out of the car and I said goodbye to my mom. We then walked into the airport and put our luggage in the bag check and then went through security. After I walked to Starbucks ad got a cotton candy Frappuccino.

"Hey Mia come with me to the bathroom." Bella asked.

"Sure." I said and then we walked to the bathroom.

We walked in and Bella started checking under the stalls to make sure no one was there. It kind of scared me because she never did that.

"Edward told me you know." She said.

"About him being a vampire?" I questioned.

"Shush. You can't just say that stuff, but yes." She said.

"Ok now what about it?" I asked.

"You can't tell anyone." She said.

"Even if I wanted to they would put me in the whacky shack. They already said I have bipolar disorder. They'd probably say I was schizophrenic in a second and I'd be chained to a bed for the rest of my life." I said.

"When did this happen?" Bella asked concerned.

"Two months ago because I was seeing demons and I wanted it to stop so I went to a psychiatrist." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine, but I have a question."

"What?"

"Do you want to be like him?"

"Yes" Bella said without hesitation.

**A/N; So, how's the story? Review please and links are on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 5

I was jolted awake about 7 hours later. We had arrived. The first thing I noticed was all the rain. That was going to be one thing I had to get used to. I hated the rain.

We walked to the baggage claim and got our luggage and then we piled into Edward's car. They dropped me off at my great grandma's house and I walked to the door. I rang the door bell and a girl who looked about 18 answered the door.

"Grandma?" I questioned.

"Yes it's me dear." She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"You really are as beautiful as your grandmother described." Said a voice I didn't know.

"Oh honey this is Alice Cullen, Edward, Bella's boyfriend's sister." My grandma said.

"Nice to meet you." I said sticking out my hand but she pulled me into a hug.

"I see we are going to be great friends." She said very giddy.

"Are you a vampire too?" I asked as I noticed she was very cold.

"You know?" My grandma said in shock.

"I kinda figured it out on my own." I said shyly.

"You always had a knack for putting things together." She said.

"Well since you know then we definitely will be great friends." Alice said.

"Good." I giggled.

"Here I'll help you get your luggage from the front yard." Alice said.

"Alright but I have a lot." I said as we walked out side to get the luggage.

"Edward was right we do have a lot in common." Alice laughed.

"I know he told me."

"Well after we put your luggage in your room we should go out and get stuff to decorate it." Alice said

"Yes we should but I don't want to paint." I said.

"Alright but your walls are white." She said.

"I'm fine with that." I said.

We walked back into the house and was stopped by my grandma.

"Your mother said you took your finals already so it's not necessary to enroll you in school for the last month." She said

"Yes, no school for and extra month!" I exclaimed.

"We'll I set some money on the desk in your room so you can personalize it." My grandma told me.

"Thank you so much." I told her pulling her into a hug.

Then me and Alice took my stuff upstairs and then I looked at the clock and saw it was 2 in the afternoon. I took the money off the desk and the put it in a purse. Then me and Alice walked down to the garage and got into Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Hey Alice you think we could stop by my dad's later." I asked.

"Yea sure." She said as we started driving to the mall.

"So are you excited to start living here." She asked.

"Not really, I hate rain."

"There are some sunny days but mostly during the summer."

"I hope and I better go back to Florida at least once, you would like it there." I said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"The shopping is amazing."

"Really?" She asked. "But I couldn't, they'd know I was a vampire by my skin."

"What do you mean."

"When a vampire goes in the sun their ski. Glitters as if it was made of diamonds."

"Wow, I can see why Bella wants to be like you." I said as we pulled into a parking lot.

The mall was a strip mall filled with local stores. No generic stores like target or Walmart. Kinda of sad when I think about it. We started walking down the sidewalk and Alice led me to a store. Inside we're lots of different room decor.

I knew I didn't want anything too bright I already had that back home. I wanted something more me. Me and Alice were shuffling through comforters until I found the perfect one. It kind of reminded me of Florida. It was white with a big hot pink flower coming out from one of the corners. It came with white sheets and white pillow cases with hot pink lining. We bought light pink shades and a white and hot pink chevron print throw rug. We bought a lime green chair with a pin striped cusion. We bought white and pink throw pillows and 2 white lamps. We bought a white hanging chandelier, a mirror, and picture frames.

After we bought everything we went out to eat. Alice took me out to a pizzeria. I got a plain slice and a soda and we at down.

"Excited to put your room together." Alice asked in a giddy voice.

"Yes I've wanted to redo my old room for ages, but this counts too." I giggled.

We sat and talked for awhile as I ate my pizza. It was weird eating and nobody was eating with me but I guess I would get used to it. I miss having Britney to eat like a pig with. After I finished I got back in the car and went to visit my dad. Alice dropped me off and said she had to go. I waved goodbye and knocked on the door. Not long after did my dad answer the door.

"Mia?" He said.

"Yea dad it's me." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I heard you were in town." He said.

"Yea I'm staying with grandma Dwyer."

"Good. Well why don't you come on in. Billy Black is here not sure if remember him from when you were little." He said.

"No I remember, he's Jacob's dad." I told him.

"Yea that's him, well he's in the living room." He said pointing in the direction of the living room. I walked into the living room and found a man is a wheel chair. Who I knew was Billy.

"Hey Billy." I said walking towards him.

"Mia, is that you." He asked.

"Yes it's me." I said.

"Wow you've really grown up." He said wheeling himself over to me. I bent down and gave him a hug.

"It's been awhile." I chuckled.

"It sure has." I said.

"Mia." I heard Alice call.

"Yea, Alice." I called.

"Georgia called she said we should be getting home." She said.

"Alright well I just came by to say hello." I said. "Bye Dad, bye Billy." I called as I waved goodbye.

Me and Alice got into the car and started off towards my grandma's house.

**A/N; Remember to review. Links are on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 6

"Grandma." I called as I walked in the house. With all my bags, Alice left because she had to hunt.

"Oh good your home, where's Alice?" She said.

"She went to hunt." I told her.

"Alright, well we have to talk about somethings." She said.

"Your medium gifts, the Dwyer mediums aren't just any mediums. They are the most powerful mediums in the world." She said with pride.

"How so?" I questioned. I mean how powerful can we really be?

"Well first when your touch someone's cheek you can see what they really are. When you touch there cheek you see a light and that light determines what the are. The are 5 different ones. Yellow light is for a human, blue is for a vampire and red is for a shapeshifter. Mediums have a silvery white light it's almost sparkly, and lastly there is one that you may only see once in your lifetime if your lucky. It's your soulmate's light it's kind of golden, but that may be because mine was human." She said.

"We'll can I try it." I asked

"Of course." She smiled. "Now put your hand right here." She said while pointing to her cheek.

I touched her cheek and this light started to illuminate around her. It was a sparkly silvery white just how she described.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Alright well now you have another power, it varies from medium to medium." She said.

"Well what's mine?" I asked."

"I'm not sure but we'll do that tomorrow." She said.

"Alright I have to go start putting my room together." I told her.

"Alright go on. Call me if you need anything." She said. And I nodded and headed upstairs with the bags in my hands.

I walked into my room and looked around. Alice was right it really was plain. I started on my bed and put the sheets on. I moved the bed over against the wall and placed the chevron rug on the floor and then moved my bed back. Then the comforter and then I put the pillowcases on the pillows. I put all the pillows on my bed and hung the mirror over it I put the chair in front of my desk and took the one at my desk and put it by my vanity in the bathroom. I took the lamps and placed one on my night stand and one on my desk. I took the pink shades and put them on the windows. I took some of the picture frames and filled them with pictures I had brought with me.

I walked to my bed and opened up a suitcase. It was full of shoes. I zipped it back up and rolled it into my closet and reopened it and started placing shoes on the shelf. I continued putting away my clothes until they were all gone. Then I grabbed the last bag that had all my random stuff like books and random stuff that I really don't need. I pulled out my jewelry box and walked it to my closet and set it down on a shelf. I walked back out and took my duffle bag with whatever it had left and stocked up my bathroom. I filled my vanity with makeup and put my hair tools and products away. I filled my shower with my shower stuff. I smiled at my work and left.

I walked downstairs to the living room. I saw my grandma sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey grandma." I called.

"Hey." she said

"You think we could start some training now while it's still early." I said.

"Sure lets go outside in the backyard."

"Ok." I said.

I followed her out to the yard but she kept walking. She started heading into the woods.

"We have to do it here so no one will see." She told me.

"Ok." I said as we stopped walking and ended up in a clearing.

"Now we have a special power. This is mine." She said.

She started to to move her hands and this ball of fire appeared inbetween her hands. Then she held it and threw it at a tree.

"Now all I want you to do is just clear your mind. So close your eyes and just clear your mind."

I closed my eyes and I kept them shut I cleared my mind but I could feel anything. By then I heard my grandmother gasp. I opened my eyes and there was a purple light glowing around me. And I was levitating in mid air. I lifted my hand in front of me but I couldn't see it.

"Grandma what's wrong?" I called.

"I've never seen this before." She said. "You not only have one power you have three."

"How do I stop it." I asked.

"Just think of something that makes you happy." She said. I immediately thought of my mom. Then I felt myself floating down to the ground again and I could see my body start to appear, and light was starting to fade.

"So what are my powers." I asked.

"Well levitation, and invisibility obviously. But the light means you can control all the elements." She said.

"Sick!" I said.

"Well that's all for today. I'm going to go make some phone calls." She said. With that she left and I walked back to the house following her.

I walked upstairs and changed into some shorts and a T-shirt and went to my bed to go to sleep.

**A/N: Just wanted the story to start to get interesting she will be meeting the pack soon and maybe her lover, so stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 7

I was sitting on my computer on Skype talking to Britney the next day. I was dressed in a cropped blue and white polka dot crop short sleeved top, and white high waisted shorts with my white high top converse. I had on black and silver bracelets and silver bow earrings. My hair was in a bun with a white head band. I had white shimmery eyeshadow on with mascara and peach lips.

"So my mom said I can come for a month in August." Britney said cheerfully.

"I'll have to ask my grandma, but it shouldn't be a problem." I said.

"So is this the grandma like you." She asked.

"Yea." I said. Britney started talking but was interrupted.

"Mia, don't plan anything for tomorrow." My grandma said walking in.

"Who's that?" Britney asked.

"My grandma." I said

"Woah. She looks like she's 18. I thought you were kidding about the stopping aging at 18." She said.

"No she wasn't kidding." My grandma said.

"Hey I'll let you go, we'll talk tomorrow." She said.

"Bye Babe." I said and logged off.

"So why can't I have any plans tomorrow? Not that I have any." I asked.

"Some friends are coming over they are going to be training you for the next 3 weeks." She told me.

"Good, because I really want to learn more about these powers." I said.

"Ok well I should get going I have a job interview, if you leave be sure to leave a note." She said while grabbing her keys.

"Alright, I'll see ya later." I called as she walked out the door.

I officially had nothing to do. It sucks not having a car or a phone. Or even friends or a party to go to. I wish I was in Florida still. But on the upside no spirits so far and I haven't taken my medicine. So that's good.

I heard the doorbell ring and I got up to answer it. It was the Fed Ex guy.

"I have a package for Mia Swan," He said.

"That's me." I said while he handed me the package.

"Have a good day." He called as he walked away. I nodded and stepped back in the house.

I hadn't ordered anything. This box was rather heavy too. I carried it to the kitchen counter and grabbed a knife and cut the tape that sealed to box shut. On top was a note.

_Mia,_

_I hope you're having fun. Well yesterday after you left I tried to text you, but I realized I still had your phone. So here it is I had shipped on the over night shipping to make sure it got to you fast. I also found all your old cases and put them in here as well. I miss you and so does Britney. She still pretty much lives here._

_Love always,_

_ Mommy, Phil, and Britney_

I smiled at the thought of her realizing she still had my phone. I already miss them. I thought as I took out the contents. My white iPhone 4s and four ziplock gallon bags filled with my phone cases and my charger. I immediately plugged it in the wall so it would charge and picked out a case that would match my outfit today. Yes I do that. I picked out one of my favorites. Just as I put it on the doorbell rang again and I went to go answer it. It was Bella.

"Hey Mia I have someone who has been waiting to see you." She said.

"Who?" I asked. Then a man stepped out from behind her.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yep. It's me." He said.

"Oh my god! It's been so long!" I exclaimed bringing him into a hug. But when we pulled apart my hand grazed his cheek and red light glistened around him and I gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Does she know?" asked directly act Jake.

"Know what?" He asked.

"You're a shapeshifter." I said and Jakes mouth dropped.

"Let's go inside." Bella said ushering us inside.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Your light it's red." I said.

"Light, what do you mean."

"The Dwyer mediums have special powers." I started.

"Wait, you're a medium." He said. I nodded and continued.

"Now when I touch your cheek I can see a light glow around you." I said. "Yellow is human, white is a medium, blue is a vampire, and red is shapeshifter."

"Wow." He said.

"What do you shift into?" I asked.

"A wolf." He said.

"Wow, that's so cool." I exclaimed.

"We have to go to Sam."

"Sam? Who's Sam?" I asked.

"The pack leader, he has to know." He said.

"We're going right now?" I asked

"Yes now." He said.

"Alright let me get my cardigan from upstairs." I said and he nodded.

"I went upstairs and got my oversized grey cardigan and slipped it on. I walked downstairs and grabbed my phone and then I went to the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper.

_Grandma,_

_Just in case I'm not home I went with Bella and Jake to a friends house._

_ Love,_

_ Mia_

I left the note on the counter and then went back to Jake and Bella and followed them out to a motorcycle.

"Alright were going to have to squish together." Jake said. Me and Bella nodded and got on.

**A/N; things are heating up now. Review Please! It will make my day. **


	9. Chapter 8

We all squished together on Jake's motorcycle and sped off towards this guy Sam's house. I think. I can't believe I'm going to some random guys house right now to talk about my weirdness. I'm not worried about being called a freak. I mean how can they? They turn into giant dogs.

"We're here." Jake said as Bella started to climb off the bike.

We all got off of the bike and started towards the house. I straggled behind them trying to take in the surroundings. This place had a welcoming feeling. I felt like I was home, I felt happy. The trees were green and full, the air was chilly, but that may be because I'm so used to the warm weather. It almost seemed perfect, too perfect.

I probably would've stayed in my own trance that I was in for alittle while longer but a group of boys pulled me out of it. I just stayed behind Bella. I peeked around of her to get a glimpse of them. There were four of them. They were all tan, tall, with black cropped hair and dark eyes. They had a tattoo of what I believe to be a tribe symbol. They wore cutoff shorts and that was it. No shoes or shirts.

"Hey look who's back." One of them called.

"What up Bella?" Another said. I guessed they hadn't acknowledged me yet.

"Quil, you too?" Bella said.

"Yeah. Me too. Glad you're here. We'll finally get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue." The one who I now know as Quil said.

"I wish Bella would call." One said.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call." Said another

"Maybe I should call Bella." Said another.

"You guys can all shut up now." Jacob said clearly embarrassed.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up." Quil continued.

"Maybe I should call Bella, say something, then hang up." Said another. This comment though made me laugh and then Bella stepped over a little and they had a clear view of me.

"Jacob who is this?" asked one of the boys.

"Oh this is Mia. Mia this is Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared." Jacob said pointing to each of them as he said their name.

"Hey." I said.

They were about to say something but they were interrupted by a girl coming out of the house, who was absolutely beautiful. She was tall and tan. She had short cropped hair and a very angry presence to her.

"Mia, Bella this is Leah Clearwater." Jacob said kind of agitated.

"I'm… so sorry about your father. My dad really misses him." Bella said truly sorry for her loss. Leah just scoffed.

"If you're here to torture Jacob some more feel free to leave." She said angrily and ran off into the woods. I watched her run into the woods and I got a glimpse of her phasing into a wolf.

"She's one too?" I asked Jacob.

"She knows?" said a man I was not yet introduced to.

"Yes it's an ability she has." Jacob said.

"I'm going to call a pack meeting." Said the man walking into the house.

Then a woman with scars running down one side of her face came over to us.

"Hi, I'm Emily." she said.

"Mia." I smiled.

"And that guy was my rude fiancé Sam." She laughed and I couldn't help but giggle. "Please come in." she said.

"Alright, Bella you coming?" I asked.

"Nah me and Jake have to do something." She said.

"Alright I'll see you later." I said while following Emily inside. Truthfully I just didn't want to leave. This place just makes me happy.

"So what kind of being are you that gives you these powers?" She asked.

"I'm a medium." I said.

"So you can see like ghosts and stuff." She said surprised.

"Yeah, I know I'm weird." I said looking down. She laughed.

"I'm engaged to a wolf and you think you're the only weird one." She laughed.

"I guess not." I giggled. As a timer went off.

"Oh the cookies are done, you want some before the boys come and eat them all." She asked.

"Yes please." I said. "So I guess the boys eat a lot." I laughed as a took a cookie off the tray.

"They really do, I have to cook enough to feed an army. But I don't mind though I like to cook." She said.

"I only like to bake." I laughed. "Just because I get to eat the batter after." I said and we both laughed. Then Sam came in.

"The pack will be here soon." Sam said, then planting a kiss on Emily's forehead.

"So, what's your deal? I mean I know you're the leader or whatever you call it, but you seem to have this control over them." I asked.

"I'm called an alpha and it's an alpha command." He said.

"Cool." I said simply. Then the door swung open and Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Leah walked in along with another boy who I couldn't see since he was behind Embry.

"Where's Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Probably in his shed with Bella." Paul snickered. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll get him." Leah offered. She really looked like she just wanted to get out of here.

"Alright, go." Sam said. "Everyone else let's go to the living room." We all went in there and I dragged Emily in there to have some friendly face in there.

"Alright, Mia this is the pack." Embry said. "I believe you know everyone except Seth other there." He said pointing. I followed where he pointed to and locked eyes with a boy who's name was apparently Seth.

I got this funny feeling in my stomach, it was like tingly. He was muscular, but not as muscular as everyone else here. He was almost lanky like built. He dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes then everyone here. His hair was cropped a little longer than the rest and fell around his head messily. This boy just kept staring at me and to be honest it made me feel awkward. What is going on…..

**A/N; Hope you like it so far. Review Please. Links are my profile. Thank You For Reading! 3**


	10. Chapter 9

"Hey, I'm Mia." I waved, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Hey." He smiled, then the door swung open and I flipped my attention to the door.

"Jake, finally you're here." Sam said.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Cullen's got her." Jake said.

"You mean Eddie boy." I stated, I was going to try and get everyone to call him that I mean Britney thought it was a great idea to call him that. God I miss her.

"Eddie boy…" Embry laughed and so did the whole pack.

"Yes, because Edward is so lame." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We can discuss this later, now onto business." Sam said and everyone quieted down. "Now Mia, what are you and what can you do." He said.

"Alright well, I'm a medium. Yes like I can see ghosts and no, I'm not like that woman on TLC. I can actually see the ghosts walking around and other things too such as demons and shadow spirits." I said. "Oh and I will stop aging at the age of 18. It skips every two generations and there is only one medium in every generation, so no Bella is not a medium." I told them.

"Anything else, like powers?" Sam questioned.

"Well I'm not really sure what they do and everything. My grandma called some of her friends to come tomorrow to help with my powers. But my grandma said I have invisibility, levitation and the power of elements from this ritual thing we did yesterday night." I told them.

"Well it doesn't seem like you're a threat." Sam said.

"A threat, you thought I was going to be a threat." I said shocked. "If I was even thinking about hurting someone I would've done it already. But I'm not and I don't plan on it." I said exasperated and my hands turning into fists. I was appalled they thought I was a threat. I got up and stomped out of the house. I heard someone behind me.

"I never thought you were a threat." I heard someone whisper behind me, they were so close I felt their hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Good to know." I said angrily, I just needed to scream. So I did. "UUUUGGGGGHHHH!" I screamed and a shot of fire shot out of my fists. I gasped and jumped back knocking into the person behind me.

"Woah." The person said. I turned around and saw it was Seth.

"Did I really do that…." I asked astonished, staring at the burnt patches of grass.

"I think so." Seth said.

"I need to go see my grandma." I said walking away towards the house.

"Wait, when I'm going to see you again." He called after me.

"I don't know." I said pausing on the steps of the house.

"Saturday, we'll go to the beach and then the bonfire later that night." He kind of asked, kind of stated.

"Is 1 good?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, but Mia you're floating." He said.

"C'mon.." I whined looking down at the floor. I thought of something happy and started floating back down to the floor. "Alright well I'm going ask Jacob to give me a ride home since Edward was my ride home." I said and started walking up the stairs, I opened the door and called for Jacob.

"Jacob!" I called.

"Yeah." He said.

"Could You give me a ride home?" I asked.

"You can't leave yet, please stay for dinner." Emily pleaded.

"I couldn't." I said.

"Yes you can and you're staying." She said.

"Alright." I said following her into the kitchen. "You need any help?" I asked.

"Yes please. Can you peel those potatoes over there?" She asked.

"Yea, no problem." I told her and walked over to the counter and started peeling the potatoes. The door of the kitchen opened and Seth walked in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Want to do something?" He asked.

"Well I'm peeling potatoes for Emily right now, but we can play 20 questions while I do them since I hardly know anything about you." I said and continued peeling potatoes.

"Alright, When is your birthday?" He asked.

"October 31st or Halloween." I said.

"Really that's so cool. Mine is September 19th." He said.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue." He said.

"Mine is red or pink." I said.

"What's your middle name?" He asked.

"Ann." I said.

"Harry." He said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"15." He said.

"I'm 15 too." I said.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" He asked.

"Um I've done a lot of things. I guess my top three are drinking, smoking, and sleeping around."

"You're only 15!" Emily exclaimed from the other side of the kitchen.

"When demons start coming you'll do anything to stop yourself from seeing them." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok, I haven't seen them in awhile." I said. "What kind of family do you have?" I asked.

"It's just me, Leah, and my mom. My dad past not to long ago." He said.

"Oh my god, I shouldn't have said anything." I exclaimed grabbing his hand from across the table.

"It's fine." He said. "What kind of family do you have?" He asked.

"Well my parents are divorced. My dad is chief of police here, his names Charlie. My mother Renee lives in Florida with her new husband Phil. He's a baseball player. And then there is my sister Bella. But I live with my grandma Maria or as most people call her great-grandma Dwyer." I said.

"That's a lot of family." He said. "Now do you want to go back to Florida."

"I want to go back so bad. You would love it there. It's always sunny and my house is right by the beach." I said dreamily.

"Sounds nice." He said.

"Yea, whats one place you want to go?"

"Anywhere outside of Washington."

"Maybe when I travel around the world one day you can come with me." I smiled.

"I'd like that." He smiled.

"Mia are you done with the potatoes?" Emily asked ruining the moment. Wait moment.

"Yea." I said passing her them. Am I falling for Seth…..


	11. Chapter 10

Last night was so fun. I haven't had that much fun without drinking or going to a party in so long. After Emily finished dinner the pack and everyone sat at the table and told stories. We all joked around and I had so much fun. I was really bummed I couldn't go back today or for the rest of the week.

I looked out my window and noticeit was raining. I thought I was getting lucky but apparently my luck was over. I flipped open the covers and noticed it was chilly in my room. I went over to my closet and grabbed some clothes for the day. I didn't have many warm clothes so I was going to be calling Alice soon to get some. I took my clothes to the bathroom and got into the shower. I did what I had to do and got out.

I changed into a thin burgundy sweater. A pair of black leggings with rips up the front. I put on my brown combat boots with gold studs. I walked to my closet and went to my jewelry section I pulled out gold cross earrings and my gold cross necklace. I walked over to my vanity and started to curl my hair and then I started on my makeup. I did neutral makeup and then headed downstairs. As I walked downstairs it smelled like bacon.

"Mmmm bacon." I said as my mouth watered.

"Yea, it's one of the few things I can cook." My grandma laughed. I was weird calling her grandma since she was so young looking.

"It's my fave." I laughed.

"Oh by the way since it's raining we're starting with invisibility today." She said.

"Cool." I said while taking some bacon and them the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be them." She said and scurried off to the door. I started eating my bacon and then my grandma returned with three people.

"Mia this is Eli." She said pointing to a guy with slightly long dirty blonde hair. He had blue eyes and pretty tall. He had a lanky build and a quiet aura around him.

"This is his sister Maria." She said pointing to a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, that was dip dyed blue to match her eyes. She was short but still taller than me maybe about 5 2'. She had this very calming almost hippie like feel about her.

"Lastly this is Mateo." She said pointing to a man with cropped short brown hair that was spiked up and dark brown eyes. He had a very muscular build and was quite tall.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello." They all said in an Italian accent.

"They are mediums like us and each one of them have one of you powers.

"When do you want to start?"

"Now." Said Eli and suddenly he was gone.

"I'm guessing he's the one with the invisibility." I said sarcastically.

"Can you see him?" Maria asked.

"What do I look for." I said confused.

"I would say like heat waves but only you can see them." She said. "Atleast that's what Eli says."

"I'll try." I told her and started to look around the room soon I saw them and then I pointed to where they were. "He's right there." I said. Then Eli turned back.

"You are a quick learner. Now lets see if you can go invisible at your own will." He said and I nodded. "Now just think of what you wan to happen and it will." I thought of myself and then of myself disapearing. I didn't think it did anything until my grandma said I had done it.

"Woah... This is soo cool." I exclaimed.

"Good now go back." He said. I shrugged even though they couldn't see it and thought of nothing and then thought of my self appearing. Then I went back. "You're an extremely fast learner." He said.

"Why thank you." I said.

"Alright we'll since it stopped raining why don't we head outside and start you levitating." Said Mateo.

"Alright let's go." I exclaimed excited and went outside. When we to outside Mateo started explaining how to levitate.

"Alright now since you're a beginner levitation comes through your emotions now since you can't control it. But I am here to teach how to levitate without your emotions. Levitating is just like invisibility you just think of what you want to happen." He said I nodded. I thought of myself floating and then I felt feet lift off the ground.

"Alright what now." I said seeing as I wasn't stopping.

"Think of where you want to stop." He said so I thought of the tops of the trees. I abruptly stopped right where I wanted to. "Alright now think of yourself coming down." I did and I started floating to the ground. Then for the next hour we worked on going faster and moving through the air.

"Alright now lets work on your ability of the elements." Said Maria.

"Alright." I said.

"Now this skill is a bit different you must learn how to move the elements and then you can make them do what you want." she said.

"How do I make it move?" I asked.

"You just have to concentrate and it will just come to you." She told me.

"I'll try." I said.

I sat there in front if the dirt just staring at it. I just kept thinking about how I wanted it to move and then suddenly it shifted.

"Beautiful." Maria exclaimed. "Now keep trying make it shift even more." I nodded and kept going. Maria was right working with the elements was hard but she said I was great at it. And that's how I spent the next four days working on my powers.

**A/N: hope the story is going goo thinking about posting a Harry Potter story soon! Remember to review. **


	12. Chapter 11

So just to fill you in on the last four days all I've been doing is working on my powers and how to use them in combat. I pretty much mastered it but I'm going to still practice with grandma to make it perfect. But I'm glad that they left yesterday so I could see Seth. But the bad thing is grandma went with them to do something that she wouldn't tell me. But that's whatever I guess because today I'm going to see Seth. I looked outside and it was raining. I guess we aren't going to the beach today… Dang…. I had a cute outfit planned.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out an outfit and walked to my bathroom. I hopped in my shower and did what I had to do, I got out and changed into my ripped light wash jeans and my moon tank top. I blow dried my hair and curled it and then I put a red polka dot bow in my hair. Then I started on my makeup, I did a grey smokey eye and I put on red lip gloss. I walked to my closet and got out my white converse. I slipped on my skull earrings and my favorite bracelets. I went back into my room and grabbed and new phone case and switched it out with the old one. Then the doorbell rang and I literally ran down the stairs and to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey." I said when I saw Seth.

"Hey, you ready to go." He asked.

"Yep." I said grabbing my spare key off the hook next to the door.

"My mom is driving us to my house since it's raining. I hope that's fine." He said nervous,

"Perfectly fine." I smiled and then we sprinted to his mom's car so we wouldn't get drenched. We got in the car and Seth's mom turned around and smiled as Seth slid in next to me.

"Hi, I'm Sue Seth's mother." She said.

"I'm Mia." I smiled.

"So I heard you're a medium." She said. I got so worried that she thought I was a freak and didn't like me. "Don't worry, I'm on the tribe council. I know all about the supernatural stuff." She said as if reading my mind. Then she started driving.

"That's different thing to hear." I laughed. "Most people just think I'm a freak."

"I would never judge." She smiled. The rest of the ride was silent, but it wasn't awkward it was just a comfortable one. We pulled up to an average sized white house with blue shutters. It was very obvious Sue loved to garden because of all flowers in the front. I was pulled out of my observations by Seth opening the door. I jumped out and we both sprinted to the door. We went inside and Sue was walking behind us.

Then I saw something that stopped me dead in my tracks. It was a spirit. It was a man he had russet skin and grey hair and dark brown eyes. He looked at me and locked eyes with me. He also whispered something but I could only make out 'see me'. So I nodded my head and he disappeared.

"You alright dear." Sue said with a knowing look.

"Fine." I said, not wanting to say anything.

"There you are." Seth said walking in. "You scared me for a second there."

"Sorry." I said walking over to him. But something caught my eye. "Who's that?" I asked pointing to a picture of the man I saw just a second ago.

"It's my dad." He said quietly. "I was taken the day he died." I walked over to the picture and stared at it for a moment.

"He was handsome." I told him.

"Thanks." He said wrapping his arms around me. "He was a great man too. I wish you could've met him." He said sadly.

"I think I already did." I told him and he spun me around.

"What do mean?" He asked.

"She saw him." Sue smiled. I kind of forgot she was still in the room. "He's here still."

"I think he has something to tell me but it's not dead hour so he isn't strong enough."

"What's dead hour?" Seth asked.

"It's the hour between 3 and 4am. It's when spirits are their strongest." I said.

"I'll call the council and the pack, we'll be talking to him tonight." Sue said walking into the kitchen.

"Let's go upstairs." Seth said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into what I was guessing to be his room.

"Nice room." I said walking over and sitting on his bed.

"Well I guess you're not shy." He laughed walking over sitting next to me.

"Not at all." I giggled.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know." I laughed.

"Let's watch a movie." He said.

"Yes do you have horror movies?"

"Yes, they're my favorite." He said walking over to a DVD rack.

"Do you have the Michael Myers movies?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes of course." He said as if it were such an obvious answer.

"Good, they're my favorite. Maybe I'll keep you around." I joked.

"I hope so. I've never met a girl who liked horror movies. Well besides my sister." He said.

"Well my life pretty much is a horror story. So…" I said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." He said.

"No don't be sorry. I'm glad you don't see me as the girl who sees ghosts." I smiled.

"You really hate it, don't you." He said putting the DVD and sitting down on bed next to me

"Only sometimes." I said looking away.

"Why?" I asked. "I would do anything to have your gift right now if meant to be able to see my dad again." He said.

"I'm sorry. But it's not him it's just everything else you have to see." I said scared of telling him about the other things.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Why not?" He asked. Obviously saddened by what I said. I got up and layed on his bed and started watching the movie. He flashed me a sad smile and layed down next to me, During the whole movie I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. I felt so bad.

The movie ended two hours later and I knew what was going to happen.

"You know you can tell me anything." Seth I said. "I'm not going to judge you." He whispered to me.

"I'm not worried about you judging me, I've been judged all my life." I said with a half laugh.

"Then what?"

"I don't want to scare you away. You and Emily are the only ones who are my friends." I said, I could tell it hurt him that I said friends. To be honest I wanted to be more than friends but I knew it was impossible for us. Once a demon sees your face it never forgets it.

"You won't. I mean how could you?" he laughed.

"Alright…." I said getting up and opening the door I looked out the door and it looked empty no one was there. I closed the doors and locked it. "What I say is kept a secret. You can't even think about or I will send demons on your ass." I said.

"I promise." He said.

"Well I see demons, well I mean that's obvious since I just threatened you with them. I also see dark shadow spirits." I said.

"It's not that bad." He said.

"Yea because you've never encountered one." I snapped.

"Can you tell me about what you've seen?" He asked curious.

"Sure." I said and then I started.

"Well the first time I encountered a demon was on my birthday when I was 5. We were living in our house in California. To make it even worse my birthday is on Halloween." I laughed. "I woke up from a nightmare and I was breathing heavily. I looked towards the door and I saw a shape. You couldn't see anything on it or any features. I thought it was Bella because it was quite short. So I started asking Bella to come over. It wouldn't move. I started to get scared when it hissed at me. I screamed and It disappeared and my mom came running into my room." I told him.

"You were really young." Seth said. "What about the shadow things?" He asked.

"I usually see them once every three months. But anyone can see a shadow."

"Really?" He asked. "What's the worst thing to ever happen to you?"

"Writing would show up on my skin." I whispered.

"Has it happened recently." He asked.

"No it stopped when my mom got the house blessed. I still have a scar, the demon scratched my skin really deep." I said.

"Can I see it." He asked. I nodded and lifted my tanktop revealing the scar of a inverted pentagram on my right hip bone.


	13. Chapter 12

It was about an hour till 3 and the pack was here everyone was sitting around the table downing cups of coffee. Even Emily was there since it was safe because it was Harry and they knew he was a good spirit. As it reached closer 3 I could feel the connection between our world and the dead grow.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"You don't have to do this." He said.

"I know but I want to. So you, your family, and Harry will feel closure." I told him truthfully.

"You don't understand how much this means to me…" He whispered. "Thank you.."

"It's no problem I do things like this for the people I care about." I told him.

"You care about me?" He whispered.

"Of course." I blushed.

"You look adorable when you blush." Seth laughed.

"Thanks." I smiled. I looked and the clock and saw it was 10 to 3. "Alright everyone must turn off the cell phones" I said. Everyone did so and Sue place a table cloth on the table we got three candles and set them on the table. "Can I have a picture?" I asked. Sue nodded and brought me a picture.

"Is that all you need." She asked.

"Yes, thank you." I told here while walking over to the lights and shutting them off. We all sat around the table. Once the clock struck twelve I started.

"I'm calling for a Harry Clearwater." I called. Almost immediately I heard a door open and footsteps creep down the stairs. I saw him come and stand across from me behind Sue. (Everything in the italics is what only Mia can hear/hear and ** those things are surrounding visions the ghost is giving her.)

_"You can see me." Harry asked._

"Yes, I can hear you too." I smiled and a tear dropped from Sue's eye.

"What's he saying?" Embry asked.

"He's asking if I can see him." I said and Embry nodded.

"Why are you still lingering here." I asked.

_"I have to tell my family things." He said._

"That's what I'm here for. So I can be your voice."

_"Can you tell Leah I don't blame her for my death." He said._

"Of course, but can you tell me what happened." I asked and suddenly I was being pulled into a vision.

_*It was a sunny day in March. It was the beginning of March and it was very chilly. I heard yelling coming from inside so I walked in. My daughter Leah was yelling at her mother, my wife._

_"Why would you say yes without asking me?!" She screamed._

_"I wanted you to have some sort of closure." My wife said calmly._

_"It's not going to give me closure rather than break me down even more. I'm not going to be Emily's maid of honor I'm not even going to the wedding." Leah screamed and was shaking rapidly and breathing ruggedly._

_Leah ran out of the kitchen and I followed her. I walked into the living room and right before my eyes Leah phased into a wolf. I was so in shock my heart gave out. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe I couldn't move. I collapsed to the floor. My son walked in and the sight caused him to phase. I could hear all the panicking around me and then I blacked out.*_

I came back to reality I hadn't realized I was crying until I came back and felt the tears falling down my face. Seth was calling my name.

"Mia are you alright you were breathing really heavy and then you started crying." Seth said worried.

"Yes it was just a vision." I told him. "Leah." I said and she looked up. "Your father wants you to know he doesn't blame for his death." I said and she nodded as the tears fell.

"Is that what you saw, the day he died." She sobbed, I nodded and she looked away.

"Tell Seth I'm proud of him and to keep doing what he's doing." He said. "I'm glad you're his imprint." He smiled.

"Imprint what's an imprint." I asked.

"Alright, well then also tell him to hurry up and tell the damn girl." He laughed.

"Uh Seth your dad says he's proud of you and keep doing what you're doing." I said.

"Can he hear me talk?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him.

"I only wanted to do you proud dad." He said.

"Tell him he has and tell him the other thing." Harry said.

"He said you have and he has one more thing to tell you." I said.

"What?" Seth asked.

"He says hurry and tell the damn girl." I laughed.

"I was going to, but the bonfire was canceled." Seth said and you could tell he was embarrassed.

"Tell Sue I love her and to move on from me." Harry said.

"Sue, Harry says he loves you and move on from him, don't be afraid to love again." I said. Sue smiled through her tears and nodded.

"Tell Billy to look under his chair I put something under his chair." Harry said.

"Billy look under your chair." I smiled. He did so and there was a piece of a paper under the chair he unfolded it and smiled.

"It's Harry's fish fry recipe." Billy laughed. "Thank Harry old pal." I could hear Harry laughing and another door open.

"Harry, who's that." I asked pointing to a beautiful woman with dark black hair down to her mid back, she had russet skin and a happy aura around her.

"Sarah." He said.

"Who's Sarah?" I asked and I heard gasps around the room.

"Sarah's my wife." Billy said as his voice cracked.

"Please tell my son Jacob I'm grateful he stayed and took care of his father." She said.

"Of course." I said. " Jacob your mother says she's so grateful you stayed and took care of your father."

"Tell Billy I love him and he's been a great dad." She said.

"Billy Sarah says she loves you and you've been a great dad to Jacob." I said as the tears rolled down his face.

"I must go now." Sarah said. "It's almost 4."

"Wait Sarah." I said remembering something.

"Were you the ghost that saved me from the demon when I was 7."

"Yes." She said.

"Thank you, I can never thank you enough for that." I said. With that she faded away.

**A/N: remember to review and links are on my profile.**


	14. NOTE PLEASE READ!

**So hey guys I just wanted to tell you all that I am going on vacation for 2 weeks and I won't be uploading. Just wanted to let you guys know that so you didn't think I was abandoning this story. Also I want to say a big thank you to my reviewers:**

**lilsis321**

**Mrs. JazminMalfoy**

**Sara**

**Rachel**

**Lauren**

**Also a big thanks to my followers:**

**daintydreams**

**Payneinbutt**

**venglish1984**

**LadyTonks1**

**liza9090**

**jaelynnking**

**mariestevens9250**

**godisgood3**

**darkdaisy42**

**lucky15371**

**girlwithabook2000**

**Lastly thank you favorite the people who favorited the story so far:**

**Beech tree 2**

**OneOfTheGuys411102**

**Payneinbutt**

**amandaav13**

**godisgood3**

**jaelynnking**

**lil labro 31**

**lucky15371**

**venglish1984**

**xoxhugzandkissesxox**

**I just wanted to say thanks because without you guys I probably would've stopped the story thinking it wasn't any good so thank you so much. **


End file.
